Metrology devices are known to measure spatial coordinates of an object under test. Examples of metrology devices include laser rangefinders, laser range scanners, photogrammetry cameras, theodolites and electronic autocollimators. For example, a laser rangefinder typically determines the spatial coordinates of the object from a laser beam reflected by points on the object under test. The laser rangefinder generally measures the spatial coordinates based on interferometry or phase detection of a modulated laser beam.
Metrology devices typically operate using a direct line-of-sight to an object under test. In some cases, metrology devices are operated in a cryogenic environment in which the metrology device is typically housed in a pressure tight enclosure (PTE) or placed outside of the cryogenic environment. In both of these circumstances, the metrology device may transmit a light beam to the object and receive a light beam reflected by the object through one or more optical windows. The optical window is typically an optical quality flat or dome window, and may degrade the measurement performance of the device.
When multiple, networked metrology devices are used to measure an object, each of the devices operate with a direct line-of-sight to the object. If the multiple devices operate in a cryogenic environment, each device may perform the measurement through a different optical window. Furthermore, if each device is placed in different enclosures of a cryogenic environment, each device may be subject to different vibrations, and may degrade the measurement performance of the networked metrology devices.